Diabetes, metabolic syndrome, impaired glucose tolerance and related problems in glycemic control and management are tremendous public health concerns which affect millions of people in the United States and worldwide.
Diabetes is believed to have multiple etiologies including, inter alia, genetics, diet, exercise, sleep, caloric intake, trauma, infection, stress, drug use, and/or autoimmune reactions. Diabetes is generally classified into two general categories, where diabetes mellitus is typically known as type I diabetes due to insulin deficiency. Insulin is responsible for the regulation of a variety of metabolic functions, including the conversion of glucose to glycogen to lower the blood glucose level. Other forms of diabetes that can occur due to reduced insulin effectiveness in conjunction with other primary diseases are generally known as type II diabetes. Furthermore, diabetes is a chronic disease having a variety of pathological manifestations, and may be accompanied by disorders of lipid metabolism, circulation and glucose metabolism, among other effects.
In addition, aging may also cause a progressive loss of glucose tolerance possibly based on decreased insulin sensitivity in hypothalamic receptors and/or decreased response to glucose and insulin in the peripheral tissue. Should a glucose tolerance loss become pronounced, the condition would be diagnosed and treated as diabetes would be.
It would be highly advantageous to provide a composition that assists in managing glycemic control and levels with nutritional support beneficial for those affected by such deficits.